Unos caballeros muy indignados
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Luego de haber visto la película leyenda del santuario, que habían recibido vía una fanática también indignada, los caballeros escriben expresando su indignación. conjunto de drabbles. primera carta: Mu de Aries. (ACTUALIZADO HASTA HYOGA DE CISNE)
1. Chapter 1: Carta de Mu de Aries

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el vídeo de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Chapter I: primera carta, Mu de Aries.**

Estimados directores y productores de Saint Seiya la leyenda del santuario:

El motivo de mi carta es porque tengo una ligera curiosidad, y es saber ¿QUE DEMONIOS EN NOMBRE DE ATHENA ESTABAN PENSANDO AL CREAR ESA ESTÚPIDA PELÍCULA? Y deseo aclararle algunas cosas:

1- soy un caballero dorado, el guardián de Aries, creador y reparador de armaduras, no un personaje de relleno, entiendo que quieran darle notoriedad a Seiya, pero hacer quedar a los demás caballeros como inútiles raya en lo ridículo.

2- regrese de Jamir al santuario cuando supe que los dorados venían hacia acá, no antes.

3- mi cabello es lila y largo, ¿entienden? No ese amasijo amorfo y descolorido que me pusieron y ¡por amor a los Budas! Yo no uso anteojos, el que usaba anteojos era Degel de Acuario y es de otra generación.

4- ¿Cómo se atreven a distorsionar a mi amada Aries y hacerme portar esa aberración de hojalata que me pusieron por armadura?

Soy un hombre pacífico, que ama a la tierra y a su diosa, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites, no quisiera tener que lanzarles una extinción de luz estelar.

Sinceramente: Caballero dorado, Mu de Aries.

**PD:** Shaka no está muy feliz con lo que le hicieron a su cabello y ni decir de Milo, yo que ustedes me andaría con cuidado.

**N/A:** a mí me parece que el borrego dorado se enojo XD.

Este es la primera de una serie de cartas de nuestros amados caballeros expresando su disgusto por la película.

Espero les guste.

Y por amor a Buda dejen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Carta de Alebaran de Tauro

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_by Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Segunda carta: Aldebarán de Tauro.**

Estimados directores de la película Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary:

Sé que quizás no soy el caballero dorado más popular, tampoco el más poderoso o el más atractivo, pero ¿era necesaria tanta crueldad hacia mi persona? Ya es suficientemente malo ser el caballero de Tauro, no me mal interpreten, estoy orgulloso de ser el guardia de Tauro, pero es que precisamente represento al toro y mi armadura tiene cuernos y eso teniendo los compañeros que tengo me acarrea muchas burlas, para que encima de eso me pongan como un tragón y le tuvieran que poner tantos cuernos a mi armadura, no es justo, no saben cómo se han burlado de mi estos imbéciles, ahora me llaman cornucopia sobre alimentada.

Atentamente: caballero dorado, Aldebarán de Tauro.

**PD: **si yo fuera ustedes no andaría muy confiado, ya que DM se las tiene cantadas y de seguro los manda al Yomotsu, y Dita está pensando en regalarles flores blancas.


	3. Chapter 3 Carta de Saga de Geminis

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_by Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Tercera carta: Saga de Géminis.**

"Queridos" directores:

Aunque fui un principal es esa estupidez a la que llaman película, me gustaría aclararle unas cositas.

1- no sé si saben lo que significa caballero dorado, pero por si no lo saben se los explicare: significa que somos los caballeros elite de la orden de la diosa Athena y portamos armaduras de oro, que por si no les había quedado claro son D-O-R-A-D-A-S, no hojalatas de dos colores.

2-tengo el cabello largo y de color azul, se los deletreare por si no saben leer muy bien A-Z-U-L y no soy un monstruo, está bien que quise matar a Athena, pero estaba poseído por Ares.

3- no tienen ni pu... idea de lo que es ser poseído por un dios sociópata y con complejo de superioridad, así que agradecería que no me echen toda la culpa a mí, que el imbécil de mi copia, Kanon tiene mucho que ver y ese dios loco también, así que no me anden juzgando a la ligera o tendré que mandarlos a otra dimensión, imbéciles.

Pd: yo no soy tan amable como Mu, les lanzare un Satán imperial y los obligare a revelar sus más sucios secretos.

Atentamente: un furioso caballero dorado, Saga de Géminis.

PD2: Dohko no está feliz de que lo sacaran de la película porque se pareciera a Yoda.

**N/A:** particularmente yo adoro a Kanon y no creo que sea la copia de Saga, sino el modelo perfeccionado y sin errores **cofcof Saga bipolar cofcof** pero esta es la carta de Saga y hay que respetarlo.


	4. Chapter 4: Carta de DeathMask de Cancer

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que senti al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_by Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Cuarta carta: Deathmask de Cáncer**

"queridos directores"

¿ma che cazzata stai facendo, figlio di puttana?

Soy el caballero dorado conocido como mascara de la muerte y saben ¿por qué? Porque asesino a las personas y uso sus rostros muertos para decorar mi templo, mi templo huele a cementerio y los puedo mandar derechito al Yomotsu con solo boleto de ida, como se atreven a ridiculizarme así, YO NO CANTO, NO HAY LUCES EN MI TEMPLO Y LOS ROSTROS SOLO TIENEN SUS EXPRESIONES DE ETERNO DOLOR, NO SON COLORCITO ARCOIRIS!

Mi templo es el más terrorífico, tétrico y sádico del santuario, no una maldita discoteca, eso sin contar que me hicieron quedar como bufón de circo y me dieron apariencia de pandillero callejero, los mandare al Yomotsu.

Atte. Deathmask de Cáncer, caballero dorado.

PD1: todos ustedes irán al Yomotsu, pero antes Dita les hará probar sus rosas sangrientas.

PD2: Camus los va a congelar.


	5. Chapter 5: Carta de Aioria de Leo

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que senti al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_by Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Quinta carta: Aioria de Leo.**

Estimados directores o lo que sean:

No pienso decirles mucho, porque fui uno de los pocos caballeros a los que no les fue tan mal, al igual que a mi hermano Aioros, pero, lo que le hicieron a mis compañeros no tiene perdón.

Aunque me molesto mucho que hayan modificado mi armadura y la aberración que le hicieron al santuario, solo no los matare por qué no presentaron como ataque a Shaina, ni de como mate a Cassius, aunque lo primero haya sido un accidente y lo segundo producto del Satán imperial de Saga, me avergüenzo de esos actos.

Se despide: caballero dorado, Aioria de Leo.

**PD: **Shun de Andrómeda no está nada feliz con que hayan sacado la escena de libra de la película, al parecer esa casa es importante para él.

**N/A:** el gato pulgoso no puede quejarse, no le fue tan mal como a mi amado buda desteñido.


	6. Chapter 6: Carta de Shaka de Virgo

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_by Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Sexta carta: Shaka de Virgo.**

**Estimados seres no iluminados: **

Me tomo la libertad de pensar que la aberración llamada leyenda del santuario, surgió debido a que mi maestro Buda no los ha guiado por el camino de la sabiduría infinita… es eso o pensar que estuvieron tomando té de opio cuando se les ocurrió que una estupidez de ese tamaño tendría éxito, y solo a efectos alucinógenos podría atribuir que a alguien se le ocurra poner mi cabello rojo, ¡ROJO! Soy rubio, R-U-B-I-O, por si no lo sabían, soy Shaka de Virgo, no Shijima de Virgo, él era el pelirrojo no yo, así que espero que no se les ocurra volverme a cambiar el pelo que a Mu, perdón, a mi me gusta tal como esta.

Yo tuve un espectacular desempeño en toda la serie para que me deleguen a un simple relleno y encima pelirrojo ¿que los tintes rojos estaban de oferta o qué? además de decirles que soy el caballero de Virgo, no de la sardina y esa horrorosa armadura me hacía parecer sardina enlatada, si vuelven a osar atropellar a mi persona, el caballero más cercano a M.. A Dios, me veré en la obligación de dejarlos sin sentidos.

Siempre dispuesto a guiarlos por el camino hacia la iluminación, se despide:

Caballero dorado, más cercano a Dios Shaka de Virgo.

**PD:** Cuídense es posible que les claven a Antares en el c...cuerpo.

N/A: a mí también me gusta Shakita rubio y me parece que a cierto borrego también.


	7. Chapter 7: Carta de Dohko de Libra

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By: Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Séptima carta: Dohko de Libra.**

**Queridos directores de leyenda del santuario:**

Entiendo perfectamente que no tuve ningún enfrentamiento físico en la saga del santuario, pero no deben olvidar que fui yo quien siempre prestó ayuda a los muchachitos de bronce sobre lo que debían de hacer, a quien debían acudir, sin mencionar que cuando Camus volvió a Hyoga paleta de cisne, fui yo quien le envió su armadura a Shiryu para que lo liberaran, así que no es justo que me sacaran de la película, entiendo que me parecía a Yoda, pero ni siquiera presentarme en una escena fue muy injusto.

Atte.: caballero dorado, Dohko de Libra.

**PD:** les aconsejo encomendarse a todos los dioses y divinidades conocidas o no conocidas, porque cuando los encontremos les aplicaremos nuestras mejores técnicas y particularmente yo, les mandare los cien dragones de Rozan por ignorarme.


	8. Chapter 8: Carta de Milo de Escorpio

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By: Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Octava carta: Milo de Escorpio.**

**Malditos directores de mierda, hijos de la re p- que los pario:**

¿Que en nombre de todos los dioses estaban pensando cuando me cambiaron el sexo? Ya sé que son daltónicos, y se drogan, pero no pensé que fueran ciegos, soy un hombre, un H-OM-B-R-E, soy Milo de Escorpio, guardián del octavo templo del santuario de Athena ¡GUARDIAN! No guardiana, malditos ignorantes. Soy alto, de piel bronceada, ojos turquesa, cuerpo atlético, de cabello largo y alborotado de color azul y lo más importante, tengo un pe- entre mis piernas, lo que me hace definitivamente macho, bestias.

Así que no se que se fumaron cuando se les ocurrió hacerme mujer, de cabello corto y encima pelirroja, cuando yo jamás cortaría mi pelo ni de broma. ¿No se les pudo ocurrir poner de chica a Afrodita? ¿Por qué? Pues porque parece chica, tiene nombre de chica y sus ataques son de chica. Pero no, todo su odio volcado hacia mi magnifica persona solo porque me tienen envidia.

Bien que pudieron poner a Dita, a Shaka, incluso a Mu, pero no, era más divertido humillar a Milo a nivel mundial, los odio.

Los voy a moler a golpes, les clavare mis agujas en todo el cuerpo, luego los volveré a moler a golpes, les clavare a Antares por el cu-, los volveré a moler a golpes y les clavare las quince agujas otra vez, y repetiré esto hasta que los haya borrado del maldito mapa.

**Atte.: quien los matara uno a uno, CABALLERO dorado, Milo de Escorpio**.

**PD:** soy un maldito hombre y no soy pelirrojo.

**N/A:** no entiendo cual es el problema de estos hombres por ser pelirrojos, a mí me encanta ese color de cabello.


	9. Chapter 9: Carta de Aioros de Sagitario

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Novena carta: Aioros de Sagitario**

**Queridos directores:**

No me quejare mucho porque no fui tan maltratado en la película como algunos de mis compañeros, incluso debo reconocer que me gustaron los efectos, aunque no los cambios, esos fueron demasiados. Me gusto la apariencia que me dieron y tuvieron la decencia de mostrar que no soy ningún traidor y que no quise matar a Athena.

En mi opinión fueron muy injustos con Saga, ya que le quitaron toda responsabilidad a Ares de lo que paso en el santuario. Sería un lindo gesto que se reivindicaran y crearan una película que este apegada a lo que en realidad paso, y que muestre las cosas como sucedieron. Por favor no vuelvan a modificar mi armadura, el único que puede hacerlo es Mu y porque es quien la repara.

**Atte. caballero dorado, Aioros de Sagitario.**

**PD:** los caballeros dorados somos la elite del santuario y por lo tanto importantes, no nos traten como meros rellenos.

**PD2: **Sagitario es MIA, no de Seiya, solo se la presto porque la de él siempre se rompe.


	10. Chapter 10 Carta de Shura de capricornio

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Decima carta: Shura de Capricornio.**

**Queridos directores (por si no lo saben, estoy siendo sarcástico).**

No recuerdo haber peleado con Ikki o con Seiya en las doce casas, que yo recuerde fue con Shiryu, pero entiendo que se hayan imaginado toda esa mierda, ya que Shaka me dijo que estuvieron tomando brebajes extraños de los que hacen que las personas vean lucecitas de colores, pobrecitos los comprendo. Aunque les agradezco no haberme matado en la película les tengo que decir que eso es un gran error, porque no fue lo que paso, yo pelee contra Shiryu y este me venció, me mato, fui resucitado luego por Hades para tomar la cabeza de la diosa bla bla bla, así que no estaba vivo, porque de haberlo estado ¿cómo rayos Hades me dio una sapuri?

Les daré un consejo, dejen las drogas, no son buenas. Quizás con un cerebro limpio de sustancias extrañas puedan hacer una buena película y resarcir su gran metida de pata. De cualquier manera si me los cruzo, tendrán una seria charla con mi excalibur.

**Atte. caballero dorado, Shura de Capricornio.**

**PD: **ni Hyoga, ni Shiryu, ni Shun, ni Athena están felices, creo que ellos también le enviaran sus quejas y quizás algo más.


	11. Chapter 11: Carta de Camus de Acuario

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Onceava carta: Camus de Acuario.**

"**Queridos y estimados directores:"**

No sé que estaban pensando y no quiero saber, pero lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿porque de todo lo que paso en el santuario, lo único que pusieron fue la paliza que me dio mi discípulo? Eso sin contar que convirtieron mi templo en una pecera ¡UNA MALDITA PECERA! _¡sacrebleu!_ Soy el caballero de Acuario, mago y señor de los hielos, pudieron hacer de mi templo un iglú y me habría agradado más que una pecera gigante, sin contar lo que le hicieron a mi hermoso cabello y a mi todavía más hermosa armadura, son unos malditos ignorantes.

Si querían convertir el templo de alguien en una pecera, lo habrían hecho con el de Afrodita, porque por si lo olvidaron, EL ES EL PEZ, NO YO.

Me parece humillante que nos pusieran a los caballeros dorados como simples peones, o guerreros de segunda, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, quien mejor estuvo fue Milo, ella sí dio buena pelea, aunque al bicho que lo hayan cambiado de sexo no le gusto para nada. Creo que esta demás decirles que congelare y meteré en un freezin coffin los restos que Milo deje de ustedes.

**Sinceramente: caballero dorado, Camus de Acuario.**

**PD:** lo único que me gusto de toda la película fue Milo, a mí me pareció muy hermosa. Pero eso nada tiene que ver con ustedes ya que Milo es hermoso ya sea hombre o mujer.


	12. Chapter 12: Carta de Afrodita de Piscis

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By Cassiopeia Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Doceava carta: Afrodita de Piscis.**

**Malditos hijos de la gran p-**

¿Quién demonios se creen para hacerme eso a mí? Siempre es lo mismo, me juzgan débil por mi apariencia, que si tengo nombre de chica, que si parezco una chica, que mis ataques son con florecitas, me tienen harto, ya fue suficiente, imbéciles. Mis rosas son extremadamente venenosas y peligrosas ¡NO SON DECORATIVAS!

Cuando los mocositos de bronce llegaron al santuario, tuve una de las mas increíbles peleas y aunque Andrómeda logro derrotarme, yo lo mate con mi rosa sangrienta, ¡LO MATE! ¿No pudieron poner eso en su estúpida película eh?

Les recuerdo que yo mate a Albiore de Cefeo, soy cruel, despiadado y siempre supe que el gemelo bipolar era el supuesto patriarca, no soy una florecita delicada al que puedan eliminar de un solo golpe, encima de que me ponen que parezco travesti barato, hacen que Saga me mate de un solo golpe, eso fue humillante, hace falta más que eso para acabar conmigo.

Me las pagaran, oh si, les clavare rosas sangrientas en sus corazones, rosas diabólicas en el cu- y atacare sus casas con rosas pirañas a ver si les sigo pareciendo alguien a quien puedan matar con un golpe, malditos.

**Atte. Quien hará un lecho de rosas para ustedes, caballero dorado, Afrodita de Piscis.**

**PD:** los odio, pendejos.

**N/A:** definitivamente no me gustaría hacer enojar a Dita, y si pienso que fueron muy injustos con él, a mi me gusto mucho su pelea con Shuncito en Piscis. Nunca me han gustado las rosas blancas.

Esta es la última carta de los dorados, este fic tendrá, quizás cuatro cartas mas, de Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga y Saori, Seiya no escribirá, porque fue al único que le gusto la película ¿por qué será?

**Agradecimientos:**agradecer a Camilita, NataliaVizz, SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes, Alhena de Erídano y a todos los que han leído aunque no comenten, los amo.

La semana que viene actualizo el ángel y el loto y contra reloj, no me dio tiempo de tipearlos (culpen a mis clases de ingles, a la universidad y a mi trabajo)


	13. Chapter 13 CARTA DE SHUN DE ANDROMEDA

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By: Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Treceava carta: Shun de Andrómeda.**

**Queridos directores de Saint Seiya L.O.S:**

Antes que todo, quiero agradecerles el cambio a mi armadura, a mi si me gusto y el que cambiaran el color de mi cosmos también, no saben las burlas que he tenido que soportar a lo largo de mi vida por tener una armadura rosita, con tetas y un cosmos color magenta.

También agradecerles el detalle de hacer que nuestras armaduras puedan ser llevadas en un collar, además de verse lindo es sumamente mas practico y ni hablar de la forma en la que nos la poníamos fue genial, pero...

Eso de que Shura me llamara el caballero mas débil no me gusto para nada, es totalmente incierto, no lo soy. Les recuerdo que resistí el ataque de Saga de mandarme a otra dimensión, mate a Afrodita y ni siquiera estaba usando mi armadura (fui yo, no Saga) pero claro como querían hacer quedar bien a Seiya lo omitieron, también note que sacaron lo que sucedió en la casa de Libra y mi pregunta es ¿por qué? Es bueno que las personas sepan que vale la pena hacer sacrificios por aquellos a quienes amas ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

Les agradecería que en un futuro, si piensan hacer otra película tomen en consideración que TODOS los caballeros somos importantes, que Seiya no lo habría logrado sin nosotros y que soy perfectamente capaz de acabar con quien se me pegue la gana, solo que prefiero no hacerlo, soy un hombre pacífico, soy Virgo ¿recuerdan? Pero ser pacifico no significa que sea débil o ¿acaso clasificarían de débil a Mu o a Shaka porque son seres pacíficos? ¿Verdad que no? Pues dejen de subestimarme o conocerán el poder de mi tormenta nebular y mis cadenas.

**Atte. Caballero de bronce, Shun de Andrómeda.**

**PD: **dejen de joderme la paciencia, no soy tan dulce como todos creen. Por cierto me encanto lo de la moto de Hyoga, buen detalle.

**N/A:** también a mi me gusto la moto del cisne rubio, lástima que a mí no me llevara a pasear jjj.

Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14 CARTA DE HYOGA DE CISNE

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei o a cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos, que obviamente no soy yo.

**Advertencia:** fic concebido por la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí al ver legend of sanctuary.

**Unos caballeros muy indignados**

_By: Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley._

Luego de haber recibido vía una muy indignada fanática el video de la película basada en sus vidas, la leyenda del santuario y haberla visto, los santos de Athena, decidieron escribirle unas cartas a los directores expresando su disgusto, a estas se le sumaran cartas de uno que otro bronceado, que no quedaron muy felices con la animación.

**Catorceava carta: Hyoga de Cisne.**

**Directores de pacotilla (si a ustedes mismos pendejos)**

Si lo que querían era hacer una película donde solo Seiya destacara ¿por qué no la hicieron solo con él? No era necesario, suprimir o seleccionar los combates para hacerlo parecer más poderoso que los demás, todos somos importantes, todos somos poderosos, por algo somos caballeros o ¿acaso creen que Camus me dio la armadura por mi linda cara? Pues no, yo ni siquiera era su alumno favorito, ¡ese era Isaac! tuve que ganármela y haber creado efectos geniales y que me dieran una moto no cambia el hecho de que les vaya a congelar las bolas por relegarme a un simplón.

Por otro lado estoy orgulloso de todo lo que viví en mi paso por las doce casas del santuario, de TODO, eso incluye la casa de Libra donde Shunny me salvo de morir como paleta de cisne, así que no entiendo porque lo sacaron.

**Atte. Caballero de bronce, Hyoga de Cisne.**

**PD:** a Shun no le gusta que le digan que es débil y yo que he sufrido las consecuencias de hacerlo enojar puedo decirles que no lo es, ademas de que esas malditas cadenas son un peligro nacional, ya que no alcanzan a imaginar lo dolorosa que pueden ser las descargas eléctricas de esas cosas y ni hablar de su tormenta nebular, no les recomiendo hacerlo enfadar. El no es el tierno conejito que todos piensan que es, cuando se enoja Hades le queda pequeño y a decir verdad me revienta las bolas que lo jodan, asumo que les quedo claro, pendejos.

**N/A:** oops, creo que al lindo patito no le gusta que molesten a Shun y a decir verdad, a mi tampoco.

Perdonen la demora, no andaba muerta, tampoco de parranda, solo que había perdido mis caps y con ello mis ganas de escribir y me bloquee bien feo, pero estoy de vuelta yuju (le arrojan un tomate a la cabeza T.T)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
